<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drink Bleach Vs Vampire Sex by VampireSuccubusHellGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481885">Drink Bleach Vs Vampire Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl'>VampireSuccubusHellGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen is with His Second In Command in Karizuki Town and Alcaurd's New Brides Mikayla.                And Rochelle are Acting Up As Soon As They Spot Aizen in all his sexy glory and now The Naughty Boabohan Sith Sisters want him so what is Alcaurd to Do???.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a Sunny Day in Karizuki Town and Alcaurd and His New Boabohan Sith Vampire Brides named Mikayla/Named Rochelle and he are Feeding off of Unsuspecting Thugs.                                                      Who tried to Rob them when Handsome but Villainous Azian and His Attractive Stone Cold Right Hand Man Gin happen to be passing Through.                               And Unfortunately Mikayla and Rochelle who are dressed in Tight Colorful Corsets and Barely There Black Lingerie sees Them and then The Beautiful Blonde Goat Legged Seductress wants Azian so The Gorgeous Female Vampires calls out to him Saying.                                     Oh love hi there Good Looking Azian so huns why don't you chat with us girls for a little 
while darling and Azian Stops Says Pretty Ladies it's A Quiet Slow Day so I Guess that I can stay a little to chat and Alcaurd sees.                                                             And hears everything and says Hello Rogue Reaper is it a Common Routine for you to Steal Someone's Wives???.                                                                     
Ttsskk you are Without Manners I'am Certain of this and Azian Answers Vampire Traitor so what if I'am Admiring your Lovely Undead Sweethearts.                And with that M and R Remove Azian's Sash from his Waist and Then His Outer Robe comes undone then Mi and Roch keep on gently removing His Undergarments. Meanwhile Al is Stewing in Utter Jealous but that doesn't stop The Misbehaving No Life Life Nymphos. From finally removing A's Underwear and Sucking On His Balls and Shaking His Freed Penis back and forth over and over again then they move onto Sucking His Delicious Grim Reaper/Ghostly Boner over.                 And over again and Incidentally The Underage Fire Crotch Ichigo Witnesses His Archenemy being Sucked Off by Two Gorgeous Redheaded Gothic Thots and The Ginger Teenager is Glued to the spot Regardless of how much he wants to Be Free Of The X Rated Scene Taking Place infront of his Poor Virgin Eyes.                                Almost Immediately A Says Ichigo Kurosaki what are you doing here and Poor Suddenly Horny Ichigo's Face Turns A Bright and Burning Ruddy Red.                        And Kayla and Roc immediately approach The Helpless and Trapped Attractive Youth and The Say Oh my my what have we got here.                                      And then The Corrupting Vixens Proceed To Remove Their Corsets dropping them onto The Dreary Gray Concrete and Revealing Their Nice.                              And Pale Breasts then they kiss on The Cheeks The Embarrassed Substitute Soul Reaper meanwhile and Remove his shirt by unbuttoning it and then they Kiss his virginal chest over and over again.                              Meanwhile The No Life Prince is not Amused by any of this then His Wild No Life Princesses Saunter back to Their Spooky But Handsomely Pale Vampire Prince and say that they want Alcaurd to Fuck The From Behind in The Pussy while The Finish Off What they started.                                                                                    So Al Agrees To The Salacious Request from His CoffinMates but they must Finish Quickly so They Saunter on back to Azian and Shake/Suck Away At His Meaty Manhood over and over again.                          And pretty soon A is Dawn Well Near Close To Exploding with Grim Cum all The While Master Alcaurd is Punishing His Mistresses Dead Hot Vaginas over again with His Pale Dicks then after while The Sinister Foursome Shudders and Orgasims Together over and over again in An Alley.                                                          But Mikayla and Rochelle have other Plans in Mind for Their Smoking Hot Male Companions so They set The Sneaky Plan into motion by Using Their Power To Make Azian The Soul Reaper Cum Some More as They Rush To His Side Then They greedily suck.                            And greedily down his warm Deathly Seman as he Twitches and Twitches then Moans and Moans as His Sword and Balls is Being Devoured By Smutty Goth Vamps.                                                                              And then Wonderfully Made Azian Gasps as Enters into his Final Orgasim and his eyes Roll Into Back of his Skull and An Angery Alcaurd Grabs Hold Of His Unruly Cock Sucking Fiends.                                                      And Pulls Hard On Their Hair which actually Sends Azian into Much Stronger Orgasming and so naturally A grabs Hold on Their Fiery Red Hair.                            And Pulls Their Mouths Deep Onto His Throbbing Sex Organs just to stay Sain as Tears Fills His Eyes all The While He Brutally Cums then he sways alittle and gin who has been Watching On The Whole Entire Time While Orgasming runs.                                                    And stops his Master from Falling and then Mi and Ro Follow A To Hechi Mendo and then Wisely Alcaurd Follows Them All As A Bat Soaring Over Head.                                    Mean while Ichigo The Cherry then runs off and runs Through Karizuki Town to get Home and he Desperately trys to stop thinking about what he has just Seen and How Can He Ever Be Normal Again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back In Hecki Mendo It's XXX Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikayla and Rochelle want to stay and bang The Living Hell out of Azian and Sleep In His Bed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smutt Devotees Back in Hecki Mendo Gorgeous Azian is Knocked out in His Comfy and after awhile he wakes up and finds himself Wrapped Up in a tangle of delicate and whitish limbs that belong to His Alluring New Harem Aka Mik and Roc.                                             Mikayla and  Rochelle say to Az Their New Lover Their New Lover that desire his flesh once again now that he has rested and he can eat and drink before They Go For Round Three.                                                                So The Master Of The Compound goe's to Take A  Much Needed Cold Shower and while he is taking The Shower M and R are Touching Themselves/Making Themselves Masturbate over and all over again.         And after a short time Azian comes back into His Bedroom and then They Follow him into The Foyer and Then He Gets Sustenance and They Kiss Each Other then The Two Smoking Hot Incestuous Sisters Bite Into Each Other's Shoulders over and over again.            Then a short while later Azian grabs their Horny Pussies beneath their Barely Legal Clothes and tells Them that This Time he will be The One Giving and then once in The Room Dissolve Their Clothes.         And Then The Fiery  Fine Looking Blood Sucking Duo Dissolves his clothes and then he starts to Use His Soul Energy to Simultaneously Make the oh so Willing Fiends Moan and Moan prettily out in Bodily Pleasure over and all over again then after a while of this tired old game he changes his tactics.                                                             Then he plows into Mikayla's Oh So Throughly Aroused  Hot Pocket over and all over again All The While Still Releasing His Spiritual Pressure oh so slowly.            But oh so surely so naturally Kayla Yells out Oh Hell over and  over again then Kay releases Her Succubus Energy and pretty soon Azi is Moaning.                       And moaning huskily as he soon Came With Warm Cum into Kay's Vagina meanwhile Rochelle is having Grim Reaper Soul Pressure bone her Bared and Defenseless Yoni is Ripe for The Taken.                            It comes/The Last Few Stinging and Powerful Orgasims over Take The Three Formerly Horny Inhumans while their Naked.                                           And Dead Tired Fine Bodies are Still Intertwined on The Plush Bed then The Bittersweet Embrace Of Sleep over takes The Naughty Natured Supernaturals.                 But Azian is cumming into R's Wickedly Soft Lined Pussie as They Are Sleeping and The Villinous Seman will not stop gushing out Of The Fine Looking Grime Reaper's Still Hard Dong which is Buried Deep In Side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>